He Keeps Me Alive
by Bunnykiss
Summary: Some Spoilers for 7x07 - The Mentalists. While Dean try to protect Melanie, what if Sam got hurt while he was searching for the bones? Set right after Sam entered the apartment. !BigBrotherDean !LimpSam


Summary : Some spoilers for 7x07 - The Mentalists. While Dean try to protect Melanie, what if Sam got hurt while he was searching for the bones? Set right after Sam entered the apartment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (Wish I could... *sigh*)

Just want you to know that English isn't my first language! Sorry about the spellings, and the grammars !

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Somehow I Just knew you'd be back" Shop Man said, still pointing the gun at Sam's head.

"Hi Idgit, put this skull down"

"Okay, Okay! Take it easy" Sam replied.

Sam was just about to give the skull when he pushed the Shop Man and take the gun.

"Alright That's enough" Sam said

"Margaret and me, are the same. We are the real thing. But guess what? Sometime the real thing, isn't just pretty and entertaining enough. When I show people what I'm capable of, it's scare them." Shop Man said. "I can't pay my rent!" He yelled.

"Margaret is happy to kill for me, she likes the leech." Shop Man said, smirking.

Sam just look at him, disgusted.

"You're sick" he said

"You know what else Sam? A real Psychic Dick Bag"

With a single move, he shoved Sam's gun of his hands, making the gun drop on the floor. The Shop Man took the gun and point it at Sam. Sam, defendless just put his hands up.

"Surprise?"

"Where are the rest of the bones?" Sam asked

No replied. Sam just looked, and by the meaning time, he figured that the bones are in the room right behind the man.

"These people, don't deserve to die" said Sam, trying to get his attention.

"Oh Come On! Are you kidding me? "

"Don't do this" Sam said, then looked at him and continue "They are in the bedroom, are they?"

"No" the Shop Guy replied and shot near Sam. Sam went down and stands up again in front of him.

"You're not getting in there" He said, while turning is head to look behind him, but never had the time to stop Sam taking his gun out before he shot again while Sam did the same. The Guy just felt on the floor, dead.

Sam breathed heavily. He was about to run into the room when he felt suddenly a sharp pain in the chest. Sam put a hand on his chest and found a new flesh wound, done by the bullet of the gun. _"I've been shot... Damn it!"_ He thought, will looking at his hand. Blood **HIS** blood. Sam shake his head. He had to save Dean and Melanie. Sam walkthrough the room, took the gaz and went into the bedroom. He started to look everywhere in the room, only to check on the bed and found the bones. He spread the gaz on the bones, and burned them.

"Finally" he muttered, then felt on the floor. The pain was killing him. He had to call Dean, and fast. Sam took his phone, and dialed Dean's number.

_"Sammy?_"

"Hey, you guys okay?" Sam asked, while trying to be calm.

_"Yeah, that Bitch just roast right in front of us. What took you so long?"_

"He was a Psychic, Dean. Just had the opportunity to show me his knowledge" replied Sam, winced while trying to stand up.

_"Are you okay?"_

"Yyyeahh"

_"Sam... I thought we trust each other?"_

"Really? Like you trusted me enough to kill Amy?"

_"No, I didn't trusted HER. She was a Demon Sam. You know the rules, NEVER trust a demon, even if she's cute"_

"I just thought things would be different now Dean"

_"Things ARE different, Sam. No matter how old you get, you're still my little brother. I did this, making sure she won't kill anymore. Or even get back to you. I was protecting_ _you Sammy."_

"I know Dean I think tha..." Sam was about to finish what he was saying when the pain hit once more and makes him yelp.

_"Dude, you're okay?"_ No replied _"Sam? Sammy?"_

"Dean, I need you to come to the apartment of the Shop guy... 809 1/2"

_"Did that son of a bitch hurt you?"_

"Justt.. Hurry up man" Sam replied, before he hung up the phone.

Dean burned three red lights and nearly crush an old woman and a cat before reaching the destination. He kicked the door and went into the house.

"Sammy?" yelled Dean "Sam where are you?"

"Ovverr here Dean" replied a faint voice.

Dean ran into the room. Sam was on the floor, back against the wall, hands on his chest, breathing hard. Dean knelt in front of Sam. His heart was pounding terribly.

Seeing his brother in this state did not pleased him.

"What happened" asked Dean

"That psychic freak shot me, before I shot him" Sam said

Sam withdraws his hand from his chest. Dean saw red. Blood

"Oh god," said Dean while putting his own hand on the wound "Sam we need to get out of here"

Sam began to close his eyes.

"No no no Sam, open your eyes, you must not fall asleep"

"I'm too tired Dean" said Sam. His vision became blurred and saw black spots. He was dizzy. He had lost too much blood.

"Fuck Sam! I can't go through this again! You hear me? You, dying in my arms, is something that won't ever happen again. That freaked me out dude. I can't lose you"

It was too much for him. It was like reliving the same nightmare. He remembers Sam, limping in his arms, stabbed by the kid. Pleading his little brother to stay awake. crying all the tears of his body when he realized that he was dead. Holding him like he never did before. He also remembers when Anna stabbed Sam with a pipe. While Uriel strangled him, He could only watch his little brother, trying to stay alive. He remembered yelling his name and then saw red when he saw HIM on the floor, dead.

"Sam, let me see your back, I have to check if the bullet came out"

Having no response from his brother, Dean took him by the arms and leaned Sam toward him.

"The bullet came out Sammy" Dean looked at Sam in the eyes. "Do not you dare close your eyes, Bitch!"

"Jerk" said Sam

"It's a good start." Dean got Sam up, put one hand around his shoulder, the other one around his waist and took him outside. Now outside, he went near the car, opened the passenger door and sat Sam. While driving, Dean couldn't stop watching Sam.

"Stay awake Sammy"

"I'm tired Dean..."

"You can close your eyes when we will be near Bobby's house"

"Then talk to me" said Sam

"You want to talk about what?" replied Dean

"Anything Dean ... Please"

Dean looked at his brother then looked at the road again. "Every Monday, Mom and I walked for 20-23 minutes and went to the park. Even during her pregnancy, she played with me and kept telling me that when you would come to the world, you would be the most precious thing into our life. I was so damn happy, that I would finally have someone who could play with me, teach him what I learned and protect him from monsters."

Sam smirked, at the last remark.

"And before going to bed, she sang her favorite song. Her voice was soft and peaceful"

"Hey Jude" Sam replied, smiling.

"Yeah. You know that she loved you very much?" Dean said.

"I Know... I'm just sad that I never had the chance to know her.. Or even go to the park with her..."

"I'm pretty sure she would have wanted that."

"Yeah... Dean, can I close my eyes now?

"Yes Sam. Just don't die on me, got it? Or I'm gonna get you and kick your ass. You hear me? Sam?"

"I heard you Dean" answered Sam

"Say It"

"I won't die Dean, I promise"

Dean started to sing.

xxx

_Hey Jude don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

He looked at Sam one last time. He sighed with relief when he saw that Sam was sleeping, and breathing. Sam is his only family. He keeps him alive and safe.

_Hey Jude ..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><em>

Alright Guys! It's done! I've had this idea in my head since I saw the episode "The Mentalists" - 7x07. All the !Big BrotherDean and !LimpSam makes me go: Awwww!

What can I say, Love theses 2! I tried as much as I could to write correctly. English isn't my first language... Just hope you guys like it. Please don't hesitate to reviews!

Would love to see any comments, (about the fic, or simply about our sweet Dean/Sam ;)!)

Bunnykiss


End file.
